Bug My School
by Blake Angriono
Summary: Robbie is in a depression because he is number 157 on the school coolness list. The VICTORIOUS crew wants to know who makes this list. They try and find out who by placing a hidden camera in front of the list. Who helps them place the camera? iCarly.
1. Chapter One

Victorious-iCarly

Amanda Starman

Chapter One

Tori was at her locker that said MAKE IT SHINE. She went to Hollywood Arts High School, where it was a tradition to customize your locker.

Tori was putting her backpack in her locker when her friend, Robbie, walked by with his puppet, Rex, on his hand. Robbie's head was hanging low. And he appeared to be upset.

"Robbie, what's wrong?"

"He's not talking to anyone right now," Rex said.

"REX!" Robbie's head shot up like a rocket.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell her? You aren't are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who, your Grandma who can't figure out how to work a computer?"

"My Grandma has nothing to do with this, and she's old and senile!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Tori interrupted the two guys- er, one guy and his puppet. "Rex, be quiet! Robbie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's dumb," Robbie sighed.

"TELL. ME." Tori demanded and grabbed him by the collar."

""Okay, fine. Ever since I got rid of Robarazzi, on the school coolness list I've gone down 49 notches."

"So? You hurt everyone for Robarazzi, and that's not cool."

"I know, but the seniors have gone back to throwing me in the dumpster."

"Hey guys!" Andre emerged from the hall with his friend Kat.

"Oh, hey Andre," Robbie said sulkily.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"He dropped 49 notches on the school coolness list ever since Robarazzi shut down," Tori answered quickly.

"Oh, I hate that school coolness list! I'm at the bottom five of our grade!" Kat exclaimed."

Beck and his girlfriend Jade entered the locker block.

"What about the school coolness list?" Beck asked.

"Robbie dropped 49 notches," Andre answered.

"Bummer," Beck said sympathetically.

"Who runs that list anyway?" Robbie demanded.

"Some dumb seniors," Jade replied immediately.

"How do you know?" Tori asked.

"_Because, Tori_. When I was a freshman I was at the bottom of the list. I had an urgent need to be popular, so I recreated the list with my name in the top ten. The three girls who run the list, and are now seniors, ganged up on me and shaved my eyebrows. But as we all know I gained popularity when I did something really cool with the bird scene: I did it modernly."

"_Did it modernly? Do you know how hard I worked on my bird scene? _If I could've done it modernly, I would've been confident on my first try, and I-"

"Hey!" Andre yelled. "We need a real solution to Robbie's problem."

"I am not letting him start Robarazzi again," Kat panicked.

"That's not my solution!" Andre yelled at Kat.

"Okay! Don't yell at me. You know I have emotional issues!"

"My solution is turn in the seniors who do the list. Jade, who are the seniors?"

"I don't know. The blindfolded me when they shaved me."

"Then what are we going to do?" Robbie demanded.

"Find out who the seniors are!" Tori yelled.

"But how?" Robbie again demanded.

"Umm, we could…. We could… we could aim a hidden camera at the list and see who posts it!"

"There's just one problem- we don't know a tech genius who could possibly pull that stunt off," Beck interjected.

"Not personally. But I think I can pull it off. They are a team of three, and they do a webshow. A webshow called iCarly," Tori said with a smile.

****

This chapter set everything up. It may not have been the most exciting thing ever, but things heat up in Chapter 3. Chapter 2 is another setup. R&R!

*Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Victorious. I do not own the characters of iCarly either. I own the storyline completely.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Hey guys, check this v-mail out," said Freddie Benson.

"Who's it from?" said a curious Carly.

"Some girl named Tori Vega. She looks a lot like Shelby Marx."

Sam came over and looked over his shoulder. "Whoa, that's some serious look-alike chiz. We should've featured them on the look alike bit."

"I know, right?" Carly laughed. "Click play."

Freddie moved the cursor over the play button and clicked it.

"Hi iCarly crew. This is Tori Vega from LA. My friends and I have a serious problem. See, my friends Robbie has dropped on the coolness list at our school. We want to find out who the girls behind the list are by aiming a hidden camera at it. But we don't have a tech wizard."

"I can see where this is going, Fredward," Sam said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we need you guys, the iCarly crew, to come and help us bug our school. Will you help us? Please?" Jade, Beck, Kat, Robbie, and Andre all leaned in and joined in on the please.

"Whoa, that looks like Harper!" Carly nearly screamed.

The v-mail came to a stop.

"I'd love to go and help them, just because I want to meet Tori, but how are we going to get to LA?" Freddie asked.

"It's spring break next week, so maybe Spencer could take us," Carly suggested.

"But it's probably spring break for them, too," Freddie immediately debunked the idea.

"Hey, look at her profile on this website called The Slap. I like anyone website that has to do with physical pain," Sam said coolly. "It says she's online! Let's chat with her!"

Carly and Freddie jumped up and looked over Sam's shoulder.

_Samantha P. 123: Hey, ToriV, this is Sam Puckett from iCarly. We got your v-mail._

_ToriV: Oh great! So can you do it?_

_SamanthaP123: We'll need a ride, and it is spring break next week, so we could do it then. Is it spring break for you?_

_ToriV: No, it was last week for us. So can you do it?_

_SamanthaP123: I can answer you in a day, okay?_

_ToriV: Okay. Robbie says to tell you you're pretty._

_SamanthatP123: Tell him if he says that again, I'll break his leg._

_ToriV: Ouch! Okay! Gtg eat. Bye!_

_**ToriV is offline. **_

"Spencer!" Carly called to her older brother. She ran out of the iCarly studio and down the stairs into the main room. "Spencer!"

"What?" Spencer replied.

` "Can you talk for a second?"

"Yeah, coming."

Spencer walked over to Carly with a bucket full of white foam.

"Okay, I have a question. Next week is spring break and- wait what are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing this white foam on your face. It turns skin maroon."

"I don't want a maroon face!" Carly yelled and slapped Spencer's hand away. She ran frantically into the kitchen and wiped all the foam off of her face with a towel.

"Why did you buy that stuff, anyway?"

"I didn't buy it. I was buying some paint for a sculpture. And when I got home, I opened the paint can and some of this red acid fell into it and it exploded! It turned my hands maroon. So I have made a cream that turns skin maroon."

"Well, get it away from me. But anyway, next week is spring break and this girl named Tori Vega needs our help to bug her school. But they live in LA, and we would need someone to drive us. Can you drive us?"

"I guess I could, but Carly, I don't know if you should be bugging someone else's school."

"This kid is number 157 on the school coolness list and they want to catch who makes it."

"School coolness list? When I went to Ridgeway they had one of them. I made last EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK. I finally got a voice changer and threatened the boys who made it that if they didn't stop making it, an alien would come and eat them alive."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, Carls," He reached over and ruffled Carly's hair.

"Thanks Spencer!" He leaned in for a hug, but Carly said, "I'll hug you later, but I don't want to be all maroon-ish for the rest of the week."

Carly ran back upstairs and joined her friends. Freddie and Sam were watching a video of some kid who could bend over all the way backward and through his legs.

"He'll do it! Oh, that is _so_ weird!"

"He can do it?" Sam yelled

"YES!" said Carly.

"DULCE!" said Freddie. He had a habit of randomly talking in Spanish.

"Well, Fred-weird, E-mail this chic and tell her we're going to LA!"

"I'm already on it. And, send."

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie to celebrate!" Carly declared. They all went to the elevator and went downstairs. There were preparations to be made, but like always, the iCarly team celebrated with the sucking of a smoothie.

**R&R! **

**I know this was another slow chapter, but I promise Chapter Three gets way better!**

**FanFic on!-Amanda**

***Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of iCarly or the characters of Victorious. Nickelodeon is responsible for these characters. I own the storyline completely.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Robbie!" Tori squealed as she looked at her phone.

"What, Tori?"

"The iCarly team replied! They'll do it next Wednesday after school!"

"YES! We can finally turn in those rotten girls."

"Just out of curiosity, what number am I on the list?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Number 354."

"And you know that off the top of your head why?"

Robbie's face fell, and he walked away slowly. Tori shrugged and went back to sending e-mails.

Jade and Beck walked by Tori when she called out their names.

"Hey, Jade, Beck, the iCarly team says they'll do it!"

"That's great!" Beck smiled at Tori.

"Now I can get a chance to shave their eyebrows." Jade was rubbing her hands together in nefarious way. When she finished with her hands, she pulled Beck into a passionate kiss, to which Tori responded, "Oh, get a room!"

"Hey Tori!" Tori turned around to see Kat and Andre reading over her shoulder.

"YES! They'll do it!" Andre put his fist up in the air with victory.

"I'm going to go put some makeup on my zit," Kat said calmly.

"What zit? THAT zit?" Tori said, pointing a finger at Kat's nose. "Kat, that's tiny!"

"It's big enough so you can see it," Kat protested.

"Well, whatever. I gotta go to my improv class."

"We all do, too," Kat informed her.

Just as they were walking to Sikowitz's improv class, Sinjin walked in front of them. His eyes were wide, as always.

"Hello, fellow earthlings."

"Umm, hi," Tori replied with a puzzled expression.

"I heard you talking about cameras. I know a thing or two about cameras."

"Ok."

"If you push the on button, the camera turns on. If you press the record button, it will start to record."

The whole gang looked at Sinjin. Tori sprinted away, followed by Andre, Kat, Robbie, Jade and Beck. Sinjin's face fell. He walked away.

At the improv class, a new student named Melanie had to do the bird scene. She failed, as Tori had.

After class, the gang caught up with Melanie and told her to keep on trying, that she would achieve her goals.

"Will you guys please tell me the secret of the bird scene?"

They all hesitated, and finally Beck said, "Melanie, we can't tell you. You have to just go with the flow."

Melanie ran away with tears streaming down her face. Tori ran after her and patted her on the back.

"Melanie, I am only saying this because I realize the position you're in. Just make the scene really extravagant, and say that you did get the scene right, that you are confident that the scene is great."

"Thanks Tori!" Melanie strangled Tori in a hug, her blonde hair flailing in back of her.

"Melanie, would you like to be in our group?"

Melanie smiled and nodded, and then walked away with a smile on her face. Tori knew that girl from somewhere. She looked like a face on a webpage. O my god- did Sam have a twin?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Spencer, come on!"

"Coming!"

"Our flight leaves in half an hour!"

"FREDDIE!""

"Mom! Leave me alone!"

"I need to finish washing your body! LA is probably full of germs!"

"I don't care!" Freddie screamed and then slammed and locked the door.

Sam ran through the door and slammed it on Mrs. Benson, yet again.

"Guys, are you ready and packed?"

"Yeah," Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Good. SPENCER!"

Spencer ran into the kitchen with a bucketful of the maroon foam.

"Why are you taking that with us?"

"Because, I want to throw it on random people!"

"Okay, great. Freddie, got the tech equipment?"

"All in my bag."

"Sam, got the Low Fat Fat Cakes?"

"What do you think?" Sam said with an expression that said _Do you know me at all?_.

"Okay, let's go then."

And with that, the iCarly team was out the door.

"Spencer, put that maroon foam away!"

"No, I am going to put a little on this guys bald head."

Carly looked agitated. She turned to Spencer and yanked the bucket out of his hand.

"Carly!"

"You can have it back when you decide to use it responsibly."

"How do you use maroon foam-"

"Oh, I don't know."

"_Hello, this is your pilot, Chris. We are going to start departure within ten minutes. We are not supposed to hit any bad weather, but if we come up to anything unexpected, I'll let you all know."_

"_Buckle you seatbelts. Relax. Read your safety manuals. Enjoy your flight from Seattle to LA."_

The plane started to roll back. And back and back. Finally, it felt like a rocket going up into space. Carly pulled out some chewing gum and passed it to all her friends and brother.

Sam drifted off to sleep, while Freddie read his safety manual. He got nervous on planes ever since he was pushed out of one by Sam.

Carly did her report for science class, while Spencer immediately started hitting on the girl in front of him.

In two hours, they were landing in LA.

The streets were crawling with celebrities! They even saw Ginger Fox, who promptly stabbed Spencer with a fork. They also saw Amber Tate, Sean Kingston, and Big Time Rush! How cool is that?

***Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of iCarly or of Victorious, or of Big Time Rush.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Tori and her gang were sitting on the stairwell, just waiting for the iCarlies to appear. Sikowitz ran through the hall, then noticed the gang. **

"**Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Melanie, Kat, what are you all doing?"**

"**We're just waiting for some friends to come pick us up," Jade said quickly.**

"**Why did you say my name last?" Kat demanded.**

"**Because last isn't least."**

"**That's so true! But then who is the least?"**

**Sikowitz walked away into his classroom.**

**Just as Sikowitz's door shut, three people appeared into the room.**

"**Hey guys!" Kat said with enthusiasm.**

"**Hay, red headed-chick," Sam fired back.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Kat said with alarm.**

"**I don't know."**

"**Hey guys, I'm Freddie, this is Sam, and that's Carly."**

"**We know," said Tori. She motioned for the gang to stand up, and they all did.**

"**So, show us where this list is," Freddie suggested.**

"**Okay," Kat said in her bubbly way.**

**Tori led the way, and while they all followed her in a herd, Carly leaned into Sam and said, "Whoa, the blonde looks a **_**lot**_** like you."**

"**Could be Melanie," Sam joked.**

"**Oh, great, here we go with this Melanie stuff again. This is getting dumb! Just quit it already!"**

"**Freddie, I have a twin sister!"**

"**No, you don't!"**

"**SAM! I wanted this to be a surprise!" **

**Melanie ran up to Sam and greeted her with a hug. Her eyes filled with tears. **

"**Oh my God. You have a twin sister,"**

**` "Yeah, no chiz."**

"**Oh my God. I kissed Melanie."**

"**Yeah, no chiz."**

"**Oh my God. I went on a date with Melanie."**

"**Again I say, Yeah, no chiz."**

"**Okay, here's the list," Harper said.**

**Freddie went over and examined it. He also examined the opposite wall.**

"**Hmm, I think I can do it. The only problem is that block of lockers. The camera needs to be from that wall. Are any of those lockers any of yours?"**

"**One of those could be mine," Melanie said. "The gray one will be."**

"**Perfect! We can set up the camera in your locker. Is that okay?"**

"**Anything for you, Freddie."**

"**Great! I'll come do it at five o'clock."**

**Tor gave him a smile and said, "Sounds good." They all headed towards the door. They went to get tacos.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Everyone went to Taco Bell. Freddie was contemplating either Melanie or the camera situation. There's no way to tell. Carly and Sam were talking to Melanie the whole time, while Tori and Kat were talking about foreign cheese. Andre and Rex and Robbie were in yet another heated debate about tofu. Jade and Beck were kissing and hugging.

"Okay, guys, I came up with a solution," Freddie declared. "We install the camera in Melanie's locker. We zoom it in on the list as far as it can go. Do you guys know when they update the list?"

"No," Robbie immediately answered.

"That's just great!" Sam yelled. "How do we know how long to stay here then?"

"We'll figure something out, Sam," Carly said.

"Better set the camera up pretty soon, then. In case they update it," Freddie suggested.

"It's probably locked up by now," Jade said.

"The list?" Sam asked.

"No the school, dummy."

"I like this chick," Sam leaned in and said to Carly. Carly smiled.

"What time is it?" Freddie asked.

"Five," Tori replied, looking at her phone.

"Ridgeway closes, at what, six?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Only on detention nights," Sam said knowingly.

"You would know," Freddie muttered.

"Watch it, Benson!" Sam said, pointing her finger at him.

Freddie put his arms up in the air like when a criminal gets busted by a cop.

"We could do it early tomorrow morning," Carly suggested.

"I am _**NOT**___morning person," Jade said.

"You're not an anytime person," Rex told her.

"Watch it, puppet!" Jade looked him straight n the eye, err, plastic.

"I'm telling you, if you weren't already my best friend, this chick would be!" Carly beamed more and more.

"Okay, the problem with the morning is they could update it tonight," Freddie said.

"We could break in," Sam suggested.

"Sam!" Carly scolded her.

"That's actually a good idea," Robbie praised Sam. Sam wore a smirk.

"How are we going to break in?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Have you ever met Sam?" Carly asked. "She can pick any lock with any sort of pin."

"Okay, then we break in. It's settled," Freddie said.

"I don't feel comfortable with that," Kat worried.

"It's for the good of Hollywood Arts," Tori comforted her.

"Oh, okay!"

Everyone finished their tacos, and headed for the door. They jumped in their cars and left for, once again, Hollywood Arts.

***Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly, Victorious, or Taco Bell.**

**So, Review! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I just wanted to crank something out before my flight on Saturday. Follow me on Twitter!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Sam fumbled with the lock of Hollywood Arts High School. She shoved the hairpin in farther.

"Uhh, they made this lock like someone was gonna break in or something!"

Everyone exchanged weird glances.

"Sam, you're trying to break in!" Carly said.

"State the obvious more, would you?" Jade snapped at Carly.

Sam shoved the hair pin in more and twisted it. A click sounded from the door. They were in.

Sam twisted the knob and entered the school. Everything looked the same. She immediately headed for the list, everyone following her closely.

"Alright, Fredward, do your tech thing."

"The locker needs to be open."

Sam went over to the locker and fumbled, but managed to get it open.

"Do your thing, now."

Freddie kneeled in front of the locker block, rummaging through his computer bag. He started grunting in frustration, but finally pulled out a little black circular dish. He hooked the dish up to a cord and stuck the dish in the locker.

"Sam, I need you to cut a round hole in this locker," Freddie said, gesturing towards the bland locker.

Sam strutted to the locker, ever so casually. She pulled a large wrench out of her purse and slammed it into the locker. A hole was made, and she made the hole bigger and rounder by moving it up and out. After a few minutes, a circular piece of metal fell inside the locker. Freddie placed the dish, which turned out to be a camera, into the hole. The wire led to the wi-fi jack. He synced up his laptop to it.

"Robbie, go stand in front of the camera," directed Freddie. Robbie did as told. As the camera picked up video, the lights started to flicker. Freddie's laptop went snowy, and the whole gaggle of teens went ballistic. There was yelling, screaming, physical and verbal confrontation, and tears while Freddie tried to figure out the camera situation on his laptop.

Over all the noise, one loud voice boomed over all the others. "Now just what do you think you're doing?" Oh my God. It was the principal of Hollywood Arts.

**I know it moved a bit fast, but I felt it was a very important chapter. Please review! If I get negative reviews, I will redo this chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Everyone looked up. The principal was standing there, staring, waiting for an explanation.

"We're… playing a game!" Tori said on impulse.

"A game? What kind of game?" the principal asked.

"A…. memory game." Carly said.

"Now just who are you?" The principal asked Carly.

"I'm Carly Shay, this is Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. We're friends of Tori's."

"Carly!" Sam leaned in and whispered to Carly. She seemed agitated that Carly had given out their real names.

"Just go with it!" Carly whispered back.

"What sort of memory game?"

"Well, we go from place to place and we have to remember what order we went to the places in." Carly said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Excellent!" the principal clapped. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" asked Carly.

"You're lying. Tell me what you're really doing."

"I invited them to come help us catch the girls who make the school coolness list. They really hurt Robbie's feelings," Tori prompted.

"As you were," the principal said in his booming principal's voice.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Really." The principal said back.

"Thank you!" Tori thanked him.

The principal left without another word. He left the school, turned the lights off, and locked the doors. There was no way out. They were all locked in. Together.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tori screamed, "Wait!" After the principal. She ran up to the door and started pounding on it. She ran to her locker, opened it with the combination and pulled out a text book. She ran up to the door with it, and started hitting the door with it.

"Aw, you pansy!" Sam screamed at her. Sam rummaged through her bag and pulled out the wrench she had previously used. She ran up to it and slammed it into the door, making a crack in the glass. She banged with it again and made a hole, and then she banged on it a third time, causing the glass door to shatter.

"We're out!" Sam shouted.

"We still need to set up the equipment!" Robbie yelled at her.

"No! I want to get out of here!" Sam screamed back. Just then, two girls emerged from Sikowitz's room. They were carrying a piece of paper with names on it. It was the school coolness list. They stared at everyone, and everyone stared back.

Carly picked up her cell phone and dialed Spencer's number.

"Spencer! Come to Hollywood Arts! And bring your maroon foam."

"Alright, Fred-weird, why don't we do a little iCarly?"

"It's okay with me. Carly?"

"Sure, why not?" Carly replied.

"OMG! You're the iCarly gang!" The blonde girl wearing a hat squealed.

"Yeah, they are, and they were here to help us catch you scum who do the school coolness list," Rex barked at her.

"Do you guys want to be on iCarly?" Carly asked them. T\hey nodded.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her in a soft whisper.

"Just go with it!" Carly demanded.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.…." Freddie rambled.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is the Mexican Dessert Channel!"

"But she's lying!"

"Yes I am!"

"This is iCarly!"

"Live from Hollywood Arts High School in LA!"

"We're here because we were helping friends."

"Changing the world!"

Just then Spencer walked in with a bucketful of the maroon foam.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"This is Spencer, my big brother."

"And this is his foam," Sam said, pointing to the foam.

"And these are girls who go to Hollywood Arts." Carly signaled for the girls to walk forward.

As the girls walked forward, Sam opened the bucket of maroon foam. She had an instinct of what Carly was going to do.

"Okay, I'm going to rub this on your face. It's a facial treatment," Carly told the girls. They let Carly rub it on their faces and they let it soak in.

"Now go wash your faces off!" Sam demanded.

"Okay, here's the secret. These girls have made a school coolness list that hurt people's feelings, so for payback, it's gonna turn their faces maroon!" Carly said in a loud whisper. Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the bathroom. The girls came out with tears on their faces.

"Serves you right for making the list," Robbie told them. Everyone else nodded.

**I don't know if you'll like this or not, but the rest of the story is up to you. Write it in reviews. I hope you enjoyed Bug My School. It was my first real FanFiction story, so I hoped it was good. Please review. Continue to author's note. **


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Bug My School was what I thought was good, and I thought many people would enjoy it. The ending was daring, so I hoped you enjoyed it. I had a hard time committing to doing a story like this, so the rest will probably be one shots, but you never know. I have another Victorious story up, but it's a songfic. Then I have a one shot Spongebob Squarepants story. This will change over time. I hope you weren't disappointed with the ending, I will consider changing it if too many people hate it. Read my other stories.

FanFic on! -Amanda


End file.
